


Let's Spend It Together, Just You and Us

by ayewei



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, OT5, happy birthday taeho and may you eat all the cake you want, its taeho's birthday and i had to write him something, the boys attempt to make him a cake and it all goes down hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayewei/pseuds/ayewei
Summary: Taeho wasn’t sure what he expected from his members but this was definitely a new level of chaos.  Ungjae was near the windows, throwing them open, sang was standing on a chair airing out the fire alarm pleading it to stop blaring its deafening sound, Jeup was screaming at Jian while the latter had a fire extinguisher and was spraying it all over a burnt cake in the eldest hands.or It's Taeho's birthday and the members wanna surprise him.





	Let's Spend It Together, Just You and Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another fic, and this time it's for my baby Kim Taeho. I was in need of some ot5 and thus this was born.

Taeho was very thankful for the company giving him the weekend before his birthday off for him to celebrate his birthday with his family. His mom had a huge feast to welcome him, even inviting a few of his aunts and uncles to join. The weekend was filled with laughter and relaxation but Monday drew near and he had to return back to his dorm to continue preparing for the unit. He left late sunday in the afternoon, he took a train back home and waited for his manager to come and pick him up from the station. 

“Hey Taeho, how was your weekend? You had fun?” His manager asked as Taeho opened the passenger seat. He nodded and started telling the man about his relaxing weekend and told him small anecdotes of what he did with family. 

“When I got there, we went out to eat in a korean barbecue restaurant and we caught up with each other. Some of my old friends wanted to hangout too so we went to get some ramen late at night…” as he told his stories, Taeho smiled and had a longing look on his face while his manager gave him a soft grin. “Oh, manager-nim instead of dropping me off at the dorms, I wanna practice for a bit before heading home. Can you drop me off at the company?” The older nodded in agreement and changed his course, heading for Star empire’s building. Taeho thanked him and entered the building heading straight for a practice room. He left his duffle bag on the side and rid himself of the ayers protecting his from the cold air. He began to stretch in front of the mirror, ‘I wonder what the other members are doing’ he thinks to himself before the music begins to play an he loses himself to the beat

\------------------------------

By the time he returns home after the intense training he did, it was past 2am. There’s high chance of the members sleeping since they were given a rare early dismissal from vocal/rap training. Taeho entered the dorm quietly, he could hear the low hum of the television and see a lump on the couch. He moves toward the body and sees light brown hair peeking out from underneath the gray blanket.

“Jian-ah. What are you doing out here, it's freezing “ Taeho softly said while shaking the lean figure. The latter lets out a yawn and sits up, he stares at Taeho and blinks slowly. 

“Oh hyung, i was just waiting for you to come home, but i guess i fell asleep.” the older grinned and shooed the boy to his room.

“Thanks Jian but let’s sleep we have a busy schedule tomorrow, well later,” Jian nods in agreement and slowly walks to his room with Taeho doing the same. He doesn’t turn the lights on in fear of disturbing his exhausted members. He spends 10 minutes trying to change out of his clothes in the dark, he definitely doesnt let out a small yelp when he feels something touch his foot. (Curse Ungjae and his inability to clean up after himself). He blindly searches for his bed, nearly crashing into the bunk bed. Taeho moves to lay down when he sees a figure shift on his bed. 

‘Who the hell is sleeping on my bed” he murmurs as he slides into the empty space, too tired to push the other off his bed. He turns to his side, his back pressed against the warmth next to him. He closes s eyes ready to fall asleep when the mysterious body next to him changes positions and presses his chest against Taeho’s back, his arms wrapping around the smaller waist bringing him closer to his body. The other nuzzled his face in Taeho’s hair and let out a content sigh. ‘It’s definitely Sang’ he thought to himself before finally falling asleep. 

 

Unlike regular mornings, Taeho doesn’t wake up to a body falling on top of him, instead he wakes up to the sunlight on his face, the warmth that was pressed against all night was gone, leaving behind a cold space next to him. He pulls the covers off his body and shivers as his bare feet touch the hardwood floor. He grabs a random sweater, which faintly smells of Jeup’s cologne, and heads to the kitchen where he assumes the other four boys are. However, the dorm is silent there’s no trace of the members. Taeho sucks his teeth in annoyance “I can’t believe them, they left without me.” he rushes to change into a more appropriate attire before leaving the dorm in hurry before he could get scold by his vocal teacher. As soon as he exits the dorm and rounds the corner, four individuals peek from behind a wall .

“Small baby is gone, over” Sang whispered loudly. “There’s no reason for that. We don't even have walkie talkies” Ungjae states. Jian pushes the two youngers towards their dorms with a bag filled of supplies.

“Move it, we don’t have enough time to waste. This cake isn’t gonna bake itself” jeup says as he carries another bag. 

“Alright Ungjae I need you take all the things we’re gonna need like a whisk, bowl that stuff. Sang start mixing all the ingredients, follow this recipe and Jeup...stand there and look pretty.” Jian states as he focuses on preheating the oven. Jeup scoffed at the younger’s words and sat on the counter next to Sang who was carefully measuring the flour. After Sang finished putting all the ingredients in a large bowl, Jian used the whisk to mix it, before pouring into a nonstick pan.

“When you hear a beep, put the cake pan in and wait until I get back with the frosting.” the leader instructed while slipping his shoes on. “Try not to catch anything on fire.” and with those final words, he leaves the dorm for the necessary frosting. The three boys continue to stand in the kitchen, not knowing what to do in the meantime. 

“How long is it gonna take to bake?”questioned Jeup. “It says 20 to 30 minutes here” responds Ungjae. The boys stand in silence, willing the time to go faster so they could get to the good part of cake baking, decorating.

“Do you think if we raise the temperature it’ll bake faster?’ sang ponders out loud, “I wouldn't do that if I were you” Jeup says before going to his room. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna take a nap.” The maknaes make eye contact as soon as the door clicks shut. 

“You thinking what i’m thinking?’ Ungjae asks the older male. “One step ahead of you” Sang turns towards the stove and increases the heat. “There’s that, now let's go watch some tv” he wraps his arm around the maknae’s shoulder and sat on the couch,

After a few minutes of watching a weekly idol rerun, Ungjae notices a weird smell in the air. “Hey hyung, do you smell that?’ Sang sniffs the air “it smells like…” both boys made eye contact “smoke!” they exclaimed as they rushed to the kitchen. 

Jeup came out of his room in a rush, “Why do i smell smoke?” he yelled seeing the two youngest staring at the oven, which was a emitting a gray fog. At that precise moment Jian, entered the dorm just in time to see Jeup open the oven door and pull out a charred cake with flames licking the top. 

“What in the world did you guys do1?’ shouted Jian. “Ungjae go open the windows, Sang air out the smoke.” Jian ran to the closet and pulled a fire extinguisher.

_____________________

Taeho was finally allowed to go home after doing some vocal training. When he had asked his teacher where the rest of his members were she had given him a very vague answer and hurriedly changed the topic back to him. There was no doubt that the boys were planning something and Taeho was scared to find out. He finally reached their apartment and couldn’t wait to just relax and celebrate his birthday in a calm dorm with his best friends but all of that went down the drain as soon as he unlocks the door. He wasn’t sure what he expected from his members but this was definitely a new level of chaos. Ungjae was near the windows, throwing them open, sang was standing on a chair airing out the fire alarm pleading it to stop blaring its deafening sound, Jeup was screaming at Jian while the latter had a fire extinguisher and was spraying it all over a burnt cake in the eldest hands. 

Taeho could not form any words at the scene playing out in front of him. “Hyung! You're home” exclaimed Ungjae happily. Everyone stopped their actions and slowly turned to face the birthday boy. Sang was the first to react, he jumped off the chair and ran to hug the older boy.

“Happy birthday hyung” However, before he could wrap his arms around the smaller, a hand stopped him in his tracks. “What the hell happened here” he asked tiredly. He looked at the eldest and Jian, both having a surprised look on their face. 

“Actually i wanna know too. I went to the store and i come back to this mess” Jian says after he puts the fire extinguisher down. Both males turn towards Jeup waiting for an answer. “Don’t look at me, I went to my room for a while. Ask those two dummies over there.” he replies pointing his finger at the two youngest. Both males have a sheepish smile on their faces.

“We just wanted to see if the cake would bake faster if we raised the heat.” Taeho bursted out laughing, tears streamed down his face. The other members looked at each other confused, Ungjae leaned into Sang “He’s finally lost it” he whispered. Soon Jeup joined in and began giggling, the other members following suit. 

After a few more seconds of laughing, Taeho walks over to the destroyed dessert in the eldest hands. “Well it's the thought that counts” he states. He smiles brightly at all the boys (they definitely don’t all swoon over such a beautiful sight because kim taeho is most certainly not an adorable angel)

“But next time, stick to store bought cakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Taeho, hope you spend the day having fun with the other members. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy :) 
> 
> follow me @imfaction


End file.
